BFB
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: He's her best friend's brother. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with him. Then again, his best friend wasn't supposed to date his little sister.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha**

It was recess. Kids of all elementary ages were running around outside, observed by teachers. A little girl was swinging on the swings. Her baby blue eyes shined as she got higher. Her hair was in small high pigtails. "Higher, Kagome!," a boy called up to her. Kagome giggled and pumped her legs, trying to get as high as possible. Kagome felt her little hands slip as the swing went up in the air. A scream erupted from her as she was launched off the front of the swing. The ground was coming up fast.

Suddenly, Kagome was being cradled against another body. She gave a little gasp and lifted her head as she was set on her feet. It was a girl. She was slightly taller than Kagome. She had long dark brown hair in a high ponytail, reaching the nape of her neck. She had amber gold eyes. What caught Kagome's attention the most were the dark brown dog ears that twitched atop the girl's head. "Hey you're the new girl in my class.," Kagome said stupidly. "Yes. Are you okay?," she asked. Kagome nodded her head. "What's your name? Mine's Kagome.," Kagome grinned. "My name is Sango.," she said lightly.

"Let's be friends!," Kagome exclaimed happily. Sango raised a brow. "I guess we could.," Sango said. "How old are you? I'm seven!," Kagome said smiling bright. "I am seven as well.," Sango spoke. "You talk funny.," Kagome said scrunching up her nose. "My brothers make sure I speak correctly, as expected of a young lady.," Sango said. "Brothers? How many do you have?," Kagome asked curiously. "Four.," Sango said simply. Kagome's eyes got wide. "That's amazing!," Kagome exclaimed in excitement.

-Four Years Later-

Kagome was excited for today. It was her birthday and a Saturday, meaning NO SCHOOL! Her parents were setting up for her birthday party. Sango, her best friend, was supposed to be there in an hour to hang out before the party. Kagome dressed herself in a tank top and jean skirt. Her black hair now reached her shoulders. As she brushed it, she debated what to do to it. Kagome simply put a headband in it. She packed her clothes for an overnight stay, too. She was supposed to stay over Sango's house tonight. The doorbell rang and Kagome ran downstairs, flinging open the front door.

Sango stood before her. Sango's hair, still in the high ponytail fashion, reached the spot in between her shoulder blades. Being today is Kagome's birthday, they are both eleven years old. "Ready?," Sango asked smiling. It had taken a year for Kagome to get her to smile like that. "Duh!," Kagome said pulling her inside. "So, what did you want to do?," Sango asked. Kagome shrugged. "We could go listen to music.," Kagome said. Sango agreed with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome yawned and stretched from her futon on the floor. Sango was just starting to stir. Sango sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She sniffed the air, as she always did out of instinct. Something made her freeze. "Sango? Everything okay?," Kagome asked. Sango was gone in a flash. Kagome scrambled to her feet and ran after her. Kagome found her in the living room, in the arms of a boy. He had long silver hair and amber gold eyes. Atop his head were two silver dog ears. Sango's mom, Izaiyoi, was smiling brightly on the couch. Next to her was a man Kagome has never seen before. There were two more boys in the room. One boy had long silver hair and amber gold eyes. There was a purple crescent moon on his forehead and jagged purple stripes on his cheeks. The other boy had the same long hair and amber gold eyes. There was a purple crescent moon on his forehead.

"We didn't realize you had a guest.," the man said. "Technically, she's our guest.," Izaiyoi corrected. "Well, are you going to introduce us?," asked the boy with just the one marking. "Ah, gomen.," Sango said pulling away from the boy with dog ears. "Kagome, these are three of my brothers. This is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Yoshi. Guys, this is my best friend, Kagome.," Sango introduced. "Kagome, this is my husband, Inutaisho.," Izaiyoi said. "It's nice to meet you all.," Kagome said with a slight bow.

"Where's Kenmaru?," Sango asked. "He'll be here tomorrow. He had a delay.," Yoshi answered. Sango nodded. Kagome smiled at how happy Sango was to have her brothers home. For reasons unknown, Sango's father and brothers were over in America for four years. Izaiyoi and Sango had come back to Japan on their own four years ago. Though Kagome was curious, Sango refused to reveal the reason. She always told Kagome it was a demon matter and she wouldn't understand.

"Oh, look at the time. You girls are going to be late if you don't hurry.," Izaiyoi said looking at the time. Sango gasped, noticing the time. "Let's go, Kagome! They aren't going to wait for us this time!," Sango exclaimed. Kagome didn't miss the raised brows of Sango's brothers as she dragged the human girl away. Once in Sango's room, the girls began to change. Kagome changed into a pale blue sundress. Sango opted for a t-shirt and jeans. Sango quickly and efficiently pulled her hair into a high ponytail, careful of her ears. Kagome decided to just leave her hair down. Sango knelt down in front of Kagome. "Get on.," Sango said looking at her over her shoulder. "Are you sure, Sango?," Kagome asked uncertain. "Come on, it'll be quite the experience.," Sango said slyly. Kagome placed her hands on Sango's shoulders. Sango placed her hands under Kagome's thighs and stood. Kagome gripped her shoulders tightly.

"Close your eyes.," Sango said. Kagome closed her eyes. Sango began running as fast as she could. Once she got outside, she jumped into the trees. Sango's family lived in a small forest area. "Kagome, open your eyes.," Sango said. Kagome hesitated before opening her eyes. "Wow!," Kagome gasped. Sango laughed. "Welcome to demon travel.," Sango said smiling.

* * *

It was now Monday. Kagome was getting dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. There was a perverted boy in her class so she couldn't wear skirts, neither could the other girls. Since they were still in the fifth grade, they weren't required to wear a uniform. Kagome brushed her hair, humming. Sango would be here soon to walk with her to school. Kagome decided to leave her hair down once again. Humming to herself, she made her way downstairs to put on her shoes. Kagome opened up the front door and saw Sango waiting for her. She wasn't alone, though. Inuyasha was standing beside her in the middle school uniform for boys.

"Ready to go, Kagome?," Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head. "Well, let's go.," Sango said teasingly. Kagome stuck out her tongue, making her way over to them. Inuyasha watched them curiously. _'This is not the Sango I remember.,'_ Inuyasha thought. Sango caught Inuyasha looking at her and immediately her personality changed. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry.," Sango said stiffly. "Sango?," Kagome asked. Sango ignored her. Kagome grew angry.

"SANGO TAISHO!," Kagome yelled cutting in front of Sango. Sango raised a brow, as did Inuyasha. "What happened to my best friend? You're acting as cold as the day we met!," Kagome exclaimed angrily. Sango scowled. "Kagome, you wouldn't understand.," Sango said coldly. "Because it's a stupid demon matter, right? Well here's a news flash! Best friends tell each other everything! They don't put on a façade around their friends! They are always themselves to their best friend no matter who's around! You're changing! I want the real Sango back!," Kagome screamed. Without waiting for a reply, Kagome ran ahead of them to school.

"Sango.," Inuyasha said to get her attention. Sango turned cold amber eyes to her brother. "I like you better when you smile.," Inuyasha said. Sango's eyes widened. "Just because we're back, doesn't mean you have to go back to the way you were. Be yourself, isn't that what Mom's always saying?," Inuyasha asked. "But… Kenmaru…," Sango stumbled. "Don't worry about it. You'll see that he's changed as well. Let's go find your friend.," Inuyasha said. Sango smiled and shook her head. "Best friends always know what the other wants, no matter what. That's what she always tells me. Kagome never likes to be bothered when she's angry. It's best to let her calm down.," Sango said gently. "Well, let's get you to school.," Inuyasha said. Sango nodded.

* * *

Sango sighed as she stepped off of school ground. Inuyasha was waiting for her, but so were Sesshomaru and Yoshi. "Where's your friend?," Sesshomaru asked. Sango bit her lip. "She's still a bit upset. I'm just going to follow her home.," Sango said. "Follow her?," Yoshi asked amused. "Yes. Whenever she's mad, she does reckless things. Well, she does them anyways but she's worse when mad.," Sango explained. Sango's ears twitched at the sound of a cry. Her brothers heard it but looked at her funny when she stiffened. "Kagome.," Sango muttered before disappearing. The brothers followed after her.

Sango growled at the sight before her. A boy was holding Kagome by her arms. "Let her go.," Sango said flexing her claws. "What's a half demon like you going to do?," he asked smirking. Sango smirked. "You're new here. I was new once upon a time. That girl you have there is my best friend. She has been since day one. In case you're nose isn't working you low dog. My scent is all over her. Take a good whiff of my scent.," Sango said taking another step forward. The boy glared at her and sniffed Kagome. He stiffened immediately. "Your scent matches…," he said staring at Sango. Sango's brothers appeared behind her. "Yes, that's right. Now, let her go.," Sango said fixing him with a cold stare. The boy hurriedly pushed Kagome away from him and took off running. Kagome would have fallen on her behind if Sango didn't catch her.

"Using your lineage, hm. This girl must be important to you.," Yoshi said. Sango stiffened slightly, holding Kagome's shoulders. She was checking her for injuries. "I told you, she's my best friend.," Sango said simply. "You're hiding something.," Sesshomaru stated coldly. Sango didn't flinch at his tone, being it was his usual one.

"Friends don't tell friends secrets.," Sango whispered. "We'll talk about this later. Take your friend home. We'll be waiting at the house.," Yoshi said. Sesshomaru and Yoshi jumped into the trees. "Aren't you going with them, Inuyasha?," Sango asked not looking at him. "No, I'll walk with you guys.," Inuyasha said casually. Sango nodded. "Sango, can you carry me please? I hurt my ankle.," Kagome said. "We'll have to get it looked at.," Sango said kneeling down in front of her. Kagome climbed onto her back, mindful of her ankle.

"I'll look at it when we get to Kagome's home.," Inuyasha stated. "You don't have to do that.," Kagome said. "You haven't told her anything?," Inuyasha questioned Sango. Sango kept her head down as they walked. "I see.," Inuyasha said after she refused to answer. Kagome didn't know if she should speak or not. It was silent for the rest of their walk.

It didn't take long to get to Kagome's home. "Your parents aren't home.," Sango said. "That's alright. Mom hasn't been feeling good so Dad took her to the doctors.," Kagome said. "Are you going to be alright by yourself?," Sango asked. "I should be.," Kagome said. Sango set her down on the couch. Inuyasha pulled her pant leg up and took off her shoe and sock. Kagome hissed when he lightly touched her ankle. "It's broken.," Inuyasha stated. Sango frowned. "How do you know?," Sango questioned. Inuyasha looked up at her. "You're falling behind in growing up.," Inuyasha said. Sango growled slightly. "Answer me, Inuyasha.," Sango demanded. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her before directing his attention to Kagome. "Kagome, I need you to relax. Close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you to.," Inuyasha instructed. Kagome obediently closed her eyes.

"Now, take a deep breath and let it out. Keep doing this process slowly.," Inuyasha said. Kagome did so. Inuyasha proceeded to lick Kagome's ankle. Sango blushed and turned away. _'Why is he doing that?! It's such an intimate gesture. I just don't understand.,'_ Sango thought. Then Sango remembered something that happened when they were younger.

_-Flashback-_

_ A little Sango was crying. There was blood all over her leg. There had been a fight with the other demon children in her class. Inuyasha had tried to protect her since he was older but one of his attacks got her leg. Sesshomaru, though younger, had run to get their father. Yoshi and Kenmaru were still in school, doing detention. Inutaisho arrived and knelt next to his only daughter. "Sango, I want you take a deep breath and let it out. Keep doing this slowly.," Inutaisho instructed her. Sango obeyed. Holding her leg still, Inutaisho began to lick her wound. Both half demons watched in amazement. Inutaisho pulled away after the wound disappeared. "Daddy, what that?," Sango asked. She was still young, still learning to speak. "Dog demons have healing saliva, even you two. It's only to be done to someone who's important to you.," Inutaisho said. "Like family or a mate?," Inuyasha asked. "Or a close friend.," Inutaisho said with a nod. Inuyasha scowled. "I will never do this unless it's for my family or mate!," Inuyasha vowed. Sango giggled at him, not fully understanding at the time._

_-End Flashback-_

_'Why, Inuyasha?,'_ Sango thought confused. Inuyasha stopped after a while. "You can open your eyes now.," Inuyasha said standing up. Kagome opened her eyes. Sango turned back to them and smiled at Kagome, glad she was okay. "How did you do that?," Kagome wondered. "Dog demons have a sort of healing power. Our saliva heals any kind of wound unless it is fatal.," Sango explained. Kagome blushed slightly. "That's so cool!," Kagome exclaimed happily. Sango laughed, shaking her head. "Well, Kagome, we got to get going. Are you going to be alright?," Sango asked. "Mhm.," Kagome said jumping to her feet. She stood on her tip toes and tapped her finger on Sango's forehead. "Besides, you'll know if something is wrong. Won't you?," Kagome asked smiling secretively. "That's true, I will know.," Sango said with the same smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i do not own Inuyasha**

Kagome woke up bright and early. She hopped in the shower, humming happily. It has been a month since Sango's three brothers and father came home. Today, Sango's fourth brother, Kenmaru, was coming home. Sango wanted her to be there and the rest of the family said it was okay. Sango would be coming to pick her up. They were going out for lunch before they picked Kenmaru up at the airport. Kagome finished her shower and got dressed. Kagome pulled her hair back into a braid. Hearing a knock at the door, Kagome ran down the stairs. She flung open the door and smiled brightly at Sango. Sango looked over her outfit. It was a baby blue tee that brought out her eyes and jean shorts. Sango nodded in approval.

"We're going to go to the park first. Everyone's mostly still asleep, save for Mother.," Sango said. Sango was wearing the usual t-shirt and jeans. "Let's go.," Kagome said slipping on her sneakers. Kagome shut and locked her door. "Your parents know you'll be with me, right?," Sango asked. Kagome nodded, smiling. "I made sure to tell them multiple times last night.," Kagome said. It didn't take them long to get to the park. The two girls went immediately to the swings.

"So, how's your mom feeling?," Sango asked. "She's been alright, I guess. We still haven't heard the results of the tests yet.," Kagome said pushing her feet against the ground. "I'm sure it's nothing bad.," Sango said, trying to assure her friend. "Ne, Sango, remember the day we met?," Kagome asked smiling. "Of course, how could I forget?," Sango asked smiling at the memory. The two talked some more about when they were younger.

After two hours, they decided it was time to get going. "You know, my brothers think you are a trouble magnet.," Sango said suddenly. "Why?," Kagome asked. "Because ever since they met you, and me, we've had such problems.," Sango said. Kagome didn't know if she should be offended or not. "Don't worry. They just don't know what's so special about you. They've been trying to get it out of me but I'm holding strong.," Sango said. "You know, Sango. If you need to, you can tell them.," Kagome said softly. Sango shook her head. "It's not my secret to tell.," Sango said.

Suddenly, an ogre demon appeared in front of them. "What luck! A miko and a half breed!," it said. It was hard to tell the gender. It had a giant club in its hand. Sango pushed Kagome behind her, confident she could protect her. Sango flexed her claws, ready to defend. She swiped at him as his large hand came near. The ogre laughed and picked Sango up by her head and slammed her into the ground. People were screaming by now, running away. Demons barely came to this park. "Now, for you.," The ogre said turning to Kagome. Kagome was frozen in fear. Suddenly, Sango was in-between them again. Sango fought against the ogre demon and all Kagome could do was watch.

Sango pushed Kagome out of the way of the ogre's foot. Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid it herself. Sango screamed when it connected with her back. Sango got kicked towards Kagome. Sango weakly pushed herself up a little. She was cut up pretty badly already. "Kagome, you have to do **it.**," Sango coughed. "But what good will that do?! You're the only one I've done that with! You're already here!," Kagome cried. Sango cried out as the ogre wrapped its hand around her body and lifted her.

"Kagome! I know! I can't do this! At this rate, we're going to die!," Sango screamed. Sango was slammed once again into the ground. When the ogre let her go, she looked to be unconscious. "Sango!," Kagome screamed, crying. The ogre back handed her body, sending it flying. Her hair fell out of her braid and into her face. It laughed, walking towards her. Kagome had just finally gotten to her feet and saw its fist coming for her. Sango appeared again and blocked it. Sango pushed the demon back with a yell. "Kagome, I can't defeat him. Search for my brothers. It's the only way we'll survive this. They have my blood, so it should be easier. Look for Inuyasha! He's closer to my blood type!," Sango said before lunging after the demon. It amazed Kagome that she could still fight.

Kagome sat on her knees. She was in pain from the hit she took. Kagome took a deep breath, which was painful, and released it slowly. She closed her eyes and pictured Inuyasha. She felt detached from her body. She reached her hand, in her head, towards Inuyasha's face.

-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sparring in the back yard. "When is Sango getting here with Kagome?," Inuyasha asked dodging Sesshomaru's fist. "I do not know.," Sesshomaru said kicking at Inuyasha. Suddenly, Inuyasha couldn't move his body. _'What the hell!,'_ Inuyasha thought as Sesshomaru kicked him to the ground.

"_Inuyasha… Can you hear me?"_

Inuyasha was confused. "Yes?," Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru raised a brow.

"_Inuyasha! Please! If you hear me, think back to me!"_

_'Do I know you?,'_ Inuyasha thought. He ignored Sesshomaru's stare.

"_I'm Kagome. Danger! We're in danger! See what I see!"_

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt like he was somewhere else. He saw a giant ogre demon and Sango. Sango was getting swung at with a giant club. The view changed from the fight to a sign. It read **Shonuke Park**. Inuyasha found himself staring at Sesshomaru again.

"_HURRY! PLEASE!"_

"Sesshomaru, get Yoshi and meet me at Shonuke park!," Inuyasha exclaimed before taking off. He was the fastest out of the brothers. It took him roughly five minutes to reach the park. He threw himself in front of the ogre demon just as it was about to bring its club down on Kagome. He pulled a sword out of nowhere. "Get Sango to a safe distance!," Inuyasha exclaimed. Kagome ran for Sango's unconscious body. There was a blast that sent Kagome flying into the air with Sango. Kagome was conscious long enough to see Sesshomaru and Yoshi join the fight.

* * *

please review!


End file.
